Book of the Bionicle (BZPRPG)
Search for the Artifacts Xavier, the Toa of Destiny, embarks on an epic quest to find what is called the "Book of the Bionicle". He walks with Toa Enra, a talking Nui Rama named LW, Matauro, Toa Tykare, Kari, and Kopa. These are the BZProtectors charged with finding the artifacts known as "enchantments" from each village on Mata Nui. Using the enchantments, the way to finding the book will be revealed. The group decides to split up, and Xavier and Enra transform into Rahkshi to avoid being spotted by Teridax. While Xavier is hunting down the enchantment in Ga-Koro alone, he comes across Gali Nuva, who has been infected by Makuta Teridax. Instintively, Xavier believes that the book itself is here, if Teridax is mobilizing so many of his minions here. She attacks him and drags him through a series of underground tunnels to Mangaia. He is dropped off in Makuta's lair. Battle with Teridax Teridax taunts and chastises Xavier, and the two eventually engage in battle. Teridax lashes out - kicking Xavier into a corner of the room. When Xavier hears about 100 Rahkshi running down the hallway towards the main room where he and Teridax are fighting, Xavier jumps onto his feet and summons his staff. Teridax moves to swiftly and he slashes Xaiver's chest with his scythe. The Makuta backhands Xavier with his free hand, sending Xavier into another wall. Teridax walks over to Xavier's limp form and kicks him in the head, sending his Kraata flinging out of his back and into the middle of the room. Teridax walks to the Kraata and crushes the exposes Kraata. Teridax leaves the room, proud of his victory. Through a secret compartment above in the Kini Nui temple, a Matoran named Twin reaches the depths of Mangaia and finds Xavier a few minutes after Teridax and the Rahkshi all leave. Using his healing powers, Twin heals the kraata and Xavier is revived, but still immobile. Hearing commotion, Teridax returns to the room and is angered to see the intruder. He charges after the Matoran after admonishing him, but Twin, possessing Light powers, has an advantage. Teridax raises his double-sword in the air and charges at Twin, and he shoots a light beam at the Makuta. Teridax grimaces as he flies backwards and lands on the ground. He stands up and shoots a Shadow Beam at Twin. To protect himself, Twin does a counter-attack by shooting another light beam. Both beams hit eachother and causes a large explosion. Twin knocks unconcious against the wall and Teridax screams in pain. Before Twin faints, he can see the Makuta for a few seconds. Teridax is laying on the ground. His left leg and right hand are missing. His double-blade is crushed in pieces. They both faint at the same time. Xavier's Inner Power Things quiet down, and Twin approaches Xavier's Kraata. Tykare, Kari and newcomer Tahli use Twin's secret transport and arrive to Teridax's lair from Kini Nui. Suddenly, a dark shape (easily identified as a Rahkshi) evaporates out of nowhere and steps on Xavier's kraata again. It then flung it back to the center of the room. The dark Rahkshi then teleports Teridax to safety, right before identifying himself as Shadow, the Rahkshi of Darkness. Twin jumps in the air and tries to kick Shadow in the chest. Shadow dodges the attack, grabs Twin's leg and slings him against the far wall of the dark, stone chamber. After that, Shadow turns around and does a back-flip towards Tykare, Kari and Tahli. While he back-flipped, he used his staff to knock all three on the ground. After that, he walks to Xavier's armor and pierced his staff right in the armor's lower body. It crumbles into pieces. LW followed Matauro down into the heart of Kini Nui. Matauro senses something was wrong as they hear battle sounds. Meanwhile, Xavier's eyes brighten slightly, he realizes that he can't feel his lower body. Summoning his remaining Toa power he retains, he uses his shapeshifting power to regain his legs and stand up against Shadow. The other BZProtectors are down for the count (including Twin), and it is a face-off between the severely weakened Xavier and Shadow. Enra, Matauro, and LW use this opportunity to make themselves visible before Shadow. They are about to join Xavier when Enra notices the 'X' symbol on Xavier's forehead start to glow. "What on earth?" stuttered Enra in surprise. The talking Nui Rama answers. "He has found the inner strength, he can exist without something so nessecary as a kraata or a krana or mask", LW explains, "He has found the ultimate strength -- succeeding where his predecessors had also succeeded... that must mean Xavier is the son of one of the legendary 6 Neo-Koro Toa Ultima..." The light coming from the marking on his forehead seemed to withdraw -- his whole body was surrounded by the blue light now. Xavier stood upright -- the pain was gone now, he could feel something different within himself. The blue light got brighter and brighter until the whole room was filled with light-temporary blinding everybody in it. The light then seemed to fade, and standing in the place of the Rahkshi was now a bulky Toa-like form nobody there had ever seen. "I am no longer meer legend or a nightmare of the evils that plague this island", Xavier says defiantly, "I am Xavier Ultima!" Putting the health of his friends before his personal strife with Shadow, Xavier instead uses his powers to teleport all of the BZProtectors out of Mangaia and to the surface of the Kini Nui. Xavier then collapses from lack of energy. Short-lived Peace With all the commotion, Xavier, Enra and LW had a chance to slip away and walk to a nearby waterfall that flows down to a river leading to Ga-Koro. Here, the group rested and talked-a well deserved break, even if it turned out to be short lived later. "... then I felt a power surge through my body and I appeared in my ultima form", Xavier said. "The ancient defenders of Neo-Koro were the same, staying in the body that was most energy efficient-but still powerful, and then changing to their Ultima form when trouble appeared", replied LW. Enra asked a question, "And what about me? Will I be able to get this form?" LW turned to the Toa of Water,"It is... possible, if Xavier is the son of 2 legendary Toa Ultima, who is to say you aren't?" "You're telling me 2 of the 6 legendary Toa Ultima were female?" Xavier asked. "Yes, Neo-Koro was made up of both sexes and no specific color scheme like todays matoran", LW answered, "The Neo-Koronans were special." "So then what of the Toa Ultima?" asked Enra, "There would be 2 water powers and-" "No, look at us, Enra. I am female, and use the power of air. Xavier is male and uses electricity, you are female and use water", LW explained, "When we are just born, we have a power chosen for us by our parents." Xavier titled his head, "And that power magically becomes part of us?" "Yes, in a sense", replied LW, "The power would be stored in a medallion that is wrapped around your neck and it stays there as you grow up. When you reach maturity, the medallion breaks up-by magic, it would seem. It is at this stage you are considered to be of full power, embued with the energy given to you at birth." "Then where is the point in Toa Ultima if everybody can defend themselves already?" asked Xavier. LW smiled, "The Toa Ultima were the only ones able to change into that ultimate form, but they were also the leaders of the town and they were very, very wise. I think the powers of the Toa Ultima were the same as the powers of Toa today. Fire, ice, water, earth, stone and air." Xavier stretched and layed down on his back, looking into the sky. "What does destiny hold in store for me now?" Meanwhile, an old ally from the Veratics named Wokapu Absolute strolled past them in the open plains around the Kini Nui. Thinking it best to stay away, Wokapu neglected the opportunity to talk to the Toa Ultima. The Toa Absolute continued on his way. The group sat at the bottom of the waterfall now, relaxing in the sun. They were all silent. Until LW stood up. It was then revealed that LW was very old, and had made a deal with the Great Beings to live longer than his intended life cycle in order to help Xavier find his destiny. That has been done, and it was time for LW to go to Paradise. After an emotional good-bye, Xavier and Enra resolve to find the Book of the Bionicle again. Quest Completion After searching Xavier and Enra find the elusive Book of the Bionicle. Giving it to Turaga Nokama (who has now forgiven Xavier for his "crimes" along with the other Turaga) for safekeeping, Xavier and Enra relax, satisfied that the book has been found and will be protected. Explosions then rock the village as swarms of Guurahk soared into the village, destroying everything in their path. Xavier and Enra barely escape along with the Matoran, and Ga-Koro is destroyed. After hearing the news from Ta-Koro prior guesses of Teridax's desperate hunt for the book is disproven. Takua has found a golden Kanohi called the Great Mask of Light, and Teridax, now healed, is sending everything he's got to retrieve that mask. Category: BZPRPG Official Storyline